Sarkar 3
| runtime = 131 minutes | language = Hindi Marathi | budget = 12 crore | gross = 7.6 crore }} Sarkar 3 ( ) is a 2017 Indian political crime thriller film, directed and co-produced by Ram Gopal Varma. This is the third installment of the Sarkar franchise and the continuation to the events of Sarkar Raj. The film stars Amitabh Bachchan again in the titular lead role along with Ronit Roy, Parag Tyagi, Jackie Shroff, Manoj Bajpayee, Amit Sadh and Yami Gautam. It is the installment with some new noticeable characters. The film was released worldwide on 12 May 2017 to positive reviews from critics with India Times rating at 3/5. The film deals with Sarkar's internal conflict and his palace-politics with top-level officials, and powerbrokers within the Maharashtra government, involving internal rivalry and intrigue. Amitabh Bachchan lent his voice for the Ganpati Arti track, and Marathi dialogues. Plot A businessman named Deven Gandhi (Bajrangbali Singh) approaches Subhash Nagre "Sarkar" (Amitabh Bachchan) for a real estate project over a large slum in Daravi Mumbai. Sarkar suggests that Gandhi should offer appropriate compensation and relocate the slum dwellers. Gandhi deems that too expensive and would rather offer a smaller commission to Sarkar to force the relocation. Sarkar refuses and, when Gandhi insists that he will go to another power bastion, Sarkar asserts that he will not let Gandhi go ahead. Gandhi reports back to his Dubai-based boss Vallya (Jackie Shroff). They join hands with a rival opposition leader named Govind Deshpande (Manoj Bajpai) and plot to oust Sarkar. Sarkar's wife (Supriya Pathak) pleads with him to permit their grandson Shivaji "Chiku" (Amit Sadh) to join him. Sarkar hesitates: the boy is hot-headed and volatile like his father Vishnu, but ultimately lets him come. Chiku immediately clashes with Gokul (Sarkar's longtime loyal right-hand man) (Ronit Roy) over various matters including whether or not to eliminate Deshpande. It is implied that Chiku's girlfriend Annu (Yami Gautam) is using him to get to Sarkar because Sarkar had ordered the elimination of her father. Meanwhile, Gandhi approaches Gokul with the proposition to help him or Chiku would become the next Sarkar and Gokul will remain a servant. Deshpande plots with Gandhi and Vallya to instigate mill workers against Sarkar. Chiku is on the warpath to attack Deshpande. Sarkar tries to calculate who is behind everything. One day, Deshpande is hotly pursued and killed and Sarkar, who has long held a reputation for bumping off opposition, is blamed. Sarkar notes that whoever did this is determined and cunning and will stop at nothing. When assassins open fire on Sarkar at the Ganpati Visarjan festival, it becomes clear that Sarkar's inner circle has been breached. Chiku shows Sarkar the video of Gandhi meeting Gokul and, separately, Gokul remonstrates and says that Chiku, used by the wily Annu and his own vengeance for his father, is behind everything. Sarkar expels Chiku whereupon Chiku joins Gandhi. Vallya orders a bomb blast at the mill. Gokul rightly reports that it was executed by Chiku (who is now out to destroy Sarkar) and Gandhi. Around this time Sarkar's wife passes away. Gokul beseeches Sarkar to give the order to kill Chiku. Chiku is fired upon but he escapes. Gokul begins hunting him down. Soon, Gokul is shot dead (presumably by Chiku) and Sarkar swears revenge on Chiku. Vallya arrives in India and meets Sarkar. He points out that Chiku is too inexperienced to become Sarkar and is therefore useless, and offers to help Sarkar eliminate Chiku. Sarkar discloses that Chiku was dispatched to infiltrate Gandhi by none other than Sarkar himself. When Annu discovers that it was Gandhi who killed her father and not Sarkar, she shoots Gandhi dead. Hindsight it is revealed that, differences with Annu had been cleared and she too was taken into confidence. Gokul had turned to Gandhi and played a part in the mill agitation and in the slum development so as to sideline Chiku and eventually become Sarkar. The objective of this plan was to draw out Vallya. Chiku walks in at this point. There is a gunshot and Vallya is killed. With their adversaries now dead, Sarkar and Chiku sip tea while Sarkar educates the inexperienced Chiku on palace politics. Cast * Amitabh Bachchan as Subhash Nagre (Sarkar) * Manoj Bajpayee as Govind Deshpande * Jackie Shroff as Michael Vallya (Sir) * Amit Sadh as Shivaji Nagre (Cheeku) * Yami Gautam as Annu Karkare * Fiza as Vallya's Girlfriend Theba * Ronit Roy as Gokul Satam * Parag Tyagi as Raman Guru * Bharat Dabholkar as Gorakh Rampur * Rohini Hattangadi as Rukku Bai Devi * Shiv Sharma as Mukul Shumpre * Bajrangbali Singh as Deven Gandhi Franchise In 2009 Ram Gopal Varma stated that he had no plans finalised for the third instalment in the series and shelved Sarkar 3. However, in 2012 it was reported that the sequel would go ahead once again and currently is in the pre production stage where the script is being written. The film is expected to go on floors at the end of 2013, primarily with the same cast of Amitabh and Abhishek Bachchan although his character dies at the end of this film and also Aishwarya Rai is to be left out. In August 2016 director Ram Gopal Varma confirmed ''Sarkar 3. He told on his Twitter that Abhishek and Aishwarya will not be a part of the third installment. Soundtrack The music rights of the film are acquired by Eros Now Music. The music has been composed by Rohan Vinayak and Ravi Shankar. The full soundtrack was released on 3 May 2017 and has seven songs. References External links * Category:2017 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian sequel films Category:Indian gangster films Category:Bal Thackeray Category:Indian crime films Category:Films set in Mumbai Category:Films shot in Dubai Category:Hindi-language films Category:Marathi-language films Category:Multilingual films Category:Indian political films Category:Thriller films by series Category:2010s crime drama films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about organised crime in India Category:Films directed by Ram Gopal Varma